1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management technique of a document file, and particularly to a document management technique using metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known a technique in which when a document image file is stored in a storage device, metadata such as a title or the number of pages is acquired automatically or by instructions from a user, is correlated with the document image file, and is stored (see, for example, JP-A-2002-73641). In this related art, when a list of files stored in the storage device is read, the metadata correlated with these files are displayed.
Besides, there is also known a technique in which page images of document image files stored in a storage device are listed and displayed with thumbnail images (see, for example, JP-A-2006-178989). In this related art, the display of the thumbnail images is performed such that title portions in the page images or partial images of main drawings are enlarged, and the partial images to be presented are switched and displayed.
However, in the related art, since the metadata of the document image files or the number of partial images is limited and is presented to the user, there is a case where the information presented when the user determines the content of the file is insufficient. On the other hand, when all the metadata of the document image files and all the page images are displayed, there is a problem that the display space becomes insufficient, or the amount of information to be displayed becomes large and it becomes difficult to understand what files are displayed.